


Heal

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Healing, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint helps Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heal

She is bleeding.  
And he loves her too much not to do anything.  
So he heals her.  
Reveals his secret to her.  
She tells him she always felt that their was something different about him.  
She isn't afraid or disgusted.  
Instead they make love passionately.


End file.
